


be the ocean, where i unravel

by lilacpollen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Into The Blue (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Found Family, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, surfer korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpollen/pseuds/lilacpollen
Summary: Asami watched as Korra swam out, and then ducked into a wave that seemed to roil and crest and chase her with all it's might. She was too fast for it, of course. She zipped along as it curled over her- one arm tracing the back of the wave, and made it out the end with a showy twist of her board. She didn't fall when it broke around her, just rode the surf in, and Asami felt herself glowing with pride.That was her Korra. The girl who could surf anything, the girl who could charm even the ocean into giving her what she wantedKorra and Asami have been inseparable since they met in middle school, surfing on the North Shore of Oahu. Now they live with their best friends in a pulled together family, all of them piled into a run down beach house. Asami's spent years shutting down her feelings for Korra. They're friends. Their family depends on them. But when Korra goes on her first world tour, her pro surfing dreams finally in reach, their dynamic shifts. Is their relationship worth risking their friendship, the family they've built, and their dreams for the chance of something beautiful, and terrifying, and altogether new?Or: an Into The Blue Korrasami AU
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily based off of Into The Blue, A M/M novel by Pene Henson published in 2016! It's amazing and very sweet- go read it. I'm not copying and pasting the book or anything like that, but I'm re-writing the scenes to make this story about Korra and Asami. I hope you guys enjoy- I'm starting this story off rated T because there's nothing spicy as of right now, but the book DOES get spicy and this fic might get there too. I'll update ratings accordingly. The title of this fic comes from I Follow Rivers by Lykke Li

It was a perfect evening. The sun shone down on the blue-green water, blinding experienced surfers and rookies alike with brilliant sparks of golden light as it made its slow descent across the sky. Korra sat on her board, her skin thick and stinging with a day's worth of salt. Her legs dangled comfortably in the cool, green water as she bobbed along with the tide, waiting impatiently for the perfect wave. A yard away from her, donned in a one-piece and armed with a board, was her oldest, dearest friend - Asami Sato. 

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Asami called across the waves, teasing. They were both waiting for the right wave, and Korra only grinned- used to this familiar back and forth. 

"You're always telling me to be patient." She reminded her. 

Asami's eyes seemed brighter here on the water, the green of them calling to the green of the ocean. Korra watched as she paddled closer on her board, only to splash Korra, soaking her completely. 

"Hey!" Korra spluttered, and splashed Asami back. She didn't really mind getting wet - they were in the ocean - but it was the principle of the thing. Asami only laughed at Korra's attempt to rattle her, and Korra splashed her again. Somehow, even after a day on the water, her hair full of salt, Asami still managed to look perfect. 

"You never take my advice when it matters." Asami told her, kicking Korra's ankle under the water, but she was smiling, so Korra knew she didn't mean it with reproach. 

"That's not true." Korra defended herself, leaning her head to one side and smiling at her friend. "It just takes a while to sink in." 

"Sure it does." Asami replied, arching a cool, dark eyebrow. 

Korra turned her eyes to the horizon, focusing on the ocean and the wave that was rolling slowly towards them. It looked like a good one, and Korra turned to Asami at the same moment her friend said: "I call dibs." 

Korra scoffed. "Only if you can make it there first." She started before she even heard Asami's shout of protest, and then they were both paddling as fast as they could to catch the wave. Asami was close behind her, nothing if not determined, but they both knew Korra was the better surfer. She always had been - and there was no resentment between them for it. She looked over her shoulder at her friend and smiled. Asami was close enough that they caught the wave together. 

The ocean rushed around them - the scent of salt and brine and sea, and more sea turning the air close. The wave rose higher, starting to crash, holding the pair of them inside itself. Korra angled her board smoothly forward with the slightest pressure of her feet and shot out the other side with a clean, slick maneuver. She thrilled with the ease of her own body, the beautiful timing of the moment. Her heart hammered in her chest. Korra was bright with joy, and in a moment, Asami was out of the green pipe and beside her. 

"Nice ride." Korra grinned, and Asami smiled back at her. 

"Like I was going to let you have all of the fun." Asami shook her head. "Not a chance." 

Her skin was starting to freckle from all the time they'd spent in the sun, and Korra was suddenly warmed by her presence. She was in the sea she loved so much with her best friend, and they lived in Hawaii, where it was always summer. They'd just cleared a beautiful wave without so much as a hiccup. It was as easy as breathing. The sun was setting; turning the pacific ocean gold and glittering, and in that moment, there was nothing wrong in the world. 

  
  


The smell of salt, and brine, and seaweed was blowing off the ocean in the late evening breeze. Korra was sitting on the front porch of the little blue house in a rickety metal chair, watching the tide come in. The ocean crashed against the sand over and over again, ceaseless and soothing. Somewhere inside, music was playing - the kind of soft surf rock that Bolin favored. It drifted in and out on the soft, humid breeze, and Korra leaned her head back to enjoy the feel of it in her hair. The house itself may have had it's problems- the leaky sink, the rotting floorboards - but it was really the perfect place. There were four bedrooms, space for all of them- Bolin and Opal shared the master, while the rest of them each got their own room. Korra's was really a glorified closet, but she didn't mind. It had a full kitchen and two bathrooms, and best of all, it was only a stone's throw from the beach. 

Asami sat on the steps leading up to the porch, her dark head hunched over the screen of her phone. Korra tried not to feel nervous, tried to focus on the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, but her stomach was in knots. She watched Asami's figure- her pale, elegant shoulders had sand on them from their afternoon surf. Korra was close enough that she considered leaning forward and swiping it away, but instead she just peered over Asami's shoulder to look at the screen of her phone. 

The text was too small to read from her position, so she sat back. Asami turned and smiled wordlessly at her, and Korra found herself soothed by the warm, familiar compassion in her green eyes. Asami would tell her if there was something important to read. She turned back to her phone to keep reading and Korra slumped in the chair, throwing an arm over her eyes and letting out a gusty breath. 

"Guys," Mako stepped out onto the porch, his expression ever-serious. "Do we have a dinner plan tonight? Tenzin and Pema called to invite us over." 

"How they make vegan food taste so good is a mystery to me." Bolin sighed happily- he and Opal were crammed in together on a wicker loveseat. "I say we take them up on the offer. I'm hungry." 

Opal rolled her eyes and shook her head, her dark bob swishing gently with the movement. "Of course you say yes. You're  _ always  _ hungry." Her golden eyes darted over to Korra, looking for agreement, and Korra wondered - not for the first time - if Opal felt left out as the latest to join the family. She always seemed to be doing extra to make up for it- cleaning up the dishes they left in the sink, vacuuming the sand out of the floorboard in the living room. She didn't have to do anything extra, of course. Korra loved her as much as the boys, but she worried about it. 

They'd always been a tight-knit group- she could understand why Opal could feel left out, or like she was just the girlfriend. Korra and Asami had been friends for a long time- they met in middle school, when Asami's dad moved to the island and she started in their local school. After a few months of competitive jostling in their gym class, they'd realized they actually liked each other. Mako and Bolin came later. They were orphans, and before high school they'd been moved around constantly through the foster system. Korra's parents practically adopted them in 10th grade when she'd brought the pair of boys home for dinner. Opal and Bolin started dating when they met her at the island's community college a few years later. She'd grown up here too, like Korra, and she fit into the group easily. 

It was a struggle to keep their friend group together- through breakups, and SAT's, family deaths, and graduations- they had to fight hard to hang onto each other. Korra and Mako had dated briefly and horribly in high school, which nearly splintered their friendship completely. In the end, it made them strangely closer. Korra knew she could depend on him, and she knew she loved him- even if it wasn't the way he had wanted her to. 

They'd all been out of college for a year or so- juggling jobs and rent and trying to find time for their hobbies and each other- when the little blue bungalow went up for rent. The railing on the front porch was always falling apart, but Asami was an engineer. Korra and Asami had been talking about living with the boys since high school - it only made sense to invite Opal in, too. Five people splitting rent was cheaper than four, and Bolin wanted her there anyhow. It had all worked out almost seamlessly for them to end up here.

"Ask Asami," Korra said, grinning lazily. "She's the one who has to go into work every day with Pema. She might be sick of all the vegan food." 

Asami looked up from her phone, protesting: "I like Pema. But-" She hesitated. "I've made too many veggie wraps today to want to eat one." 

"That's alright." Korra smiled, as Bolin sighed. "I can make dinner." 

Cooking was a skill Korra had only developed since her parents moved back to the mainland, but she wasn't awful. She could make a few good meals - certainly enough to feed their motley crew, assuming they had groceries. 

While they'd been talking about dinner, a dark, topless range rover rolled up towards the house. Korra peered at it over the top of her sunglasses, and Mako crossed his arms. He never took well to strangers at the house - their landlord was always changing his mind about whether or not he wanted to renovate the place and sell it off. They'd almost been evicted. Twice. The group fell silent, and surprisingly, Asami stood up, a smile on her face. 

The man who stepped out of the car didn't look like the sort of man Asami would smile at. He had dark, gelled hair and a pencil-straight mustache. He was wearing a pair of cutoff shorts with expensive, designer sandals. Korra and Mako exchanged a look. He was clearly one of those business men from the mainland who retired early and moved to the north shore to spend their time selling shaved ice, or chatting up rising-star surfers on the beach. 

"Hello, blue house!" He called in a booming, percussive voice. Korra struggled not to flinch at the volume. She didn't know how Asami was staying so still, acting so confident. Out of all of them, she liked crowds and strangers the least. 

"Varrick." Asami greeted him. "Hey, I'll have that board ready for you to look at tomorrow. It's a good one. You'll like it." 

_ Oh _ . Korra thought. So the guy was buying one of Asami's boards. It happened often enough, but she didn't have any kind of formal business, so she was almost surprised that word of mouth had reached someone like this man, so clearly from the mainland, and so clearly rich. Asami's work usually attracted the locals and the retired champions. She was almost sad to see this particular board go- she knew the one her friend was working on. Korra rode a similar one herself that Asami had made a few years ago. It was smooth and strong, and it could carve through even the roughest of water like a hot knife through butter. 

It was almost magic. 

"I'm sure it's great." The man- Varrick- grinned at her. "I'll come back tomorrow afternoon, then." 

"Any time after two." Asami agreed. The man never stopped smiling. "I've got work at the cafe." 

"Ah," Varrick nodded sagely, suddenly serious. "You take your job seriously then. Good for you, kid. I'll be back tomorrow to check it out." 

He gave Asami a friendly smack on the shoulder, the kind that guys give each other after a good surf, or a good business deal. Asami's ears turned red- that was her tell. Korra knew she didn't like people touching her, and she felt a small surge of protectiveness. Asami could handle herself, but Korra didn't like to see her friend uncomfortable.

Asami shrugged away from him, still smiling, ever the composed business woman. "See you tomorrow, then." 

Varrick walked back to his car, throwing a wave at the group and tearing off as soon as he came. What it was about this guy that made Asami want to sell him her board, Korra couldn't tell. 

As soon as he was well and truly gone, Korra crossed her arms. "I hope he appreciates it, Asami. That board is a work of art." 

Her friend deflated only slightly, her strong, slim shoulders sagging. "He's quirky, but he knows a good board when he sees it." She stood up straighter, looking up at Korra. "Don't worry about it. He's never been anything but kind to me." 

"Okay." Korra said, not fully convinced, but trusting Asami's judgment enough not to push it. Asami's dad was a businessman, so she knew enough to make good deals, but Korra had personally always thought she undersold herself on her boards. Each one was unique and beautiful, and perfectly crafted to be on the water. They were all different - some of them were made for speed, or smoothness on rough ocean, but each one was a masterpiece. Korra had been needling her to stop being modest and upcharge for years. 

She would never want to ride anything else but the boards Asami made. 

"Seriously." Asami said to her, placing a hand on her hip and leveling Korra with a cool look. "Don't worry." 

"I'm not worrying." Korra put her hands up in surrender, and leaned back on the couch. The music coming from the kitchen turned on to something with loud, whiny vocals, and Korra turned to Bolin. "Can you skip this one, man?" 

"Sure, sure." Bolin said, scrambling for his phone, which was wedged somewhere under his ass on the tiny loveseat. 

"Let me choose the next one." Opal said, holding her hand out for the phone. Korra and Opal agreed on music more often than not- they both liked indie well enough. Bolin had a soft spot for bubblegum pop that neither of them couldn't tolerate for long. 

Dutifully, Bolin handed the phone over to Opal, who put on a _ Kimbra _ song that Korra recognized. Asami settled back into her spot on the steps, leaning against the railing and checking her phone. She scrolled for a moment, reading, and then fell still.

She looked up to Korra, her expression clear and hopeful. "Check your email." 

Korra looked at her, her heart suddenly beating faster in her chest. She tried to swallow a lump rising in her throat, and Asami nodded at her. 

"Okay." Korra mumbled, trying to stay calm. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as slowly as she could bear, and refreshed her email. Her inbox showed her one bright-red notification that she clicked on instantly. Her hand trembled. 

_ Greetings from the North Shore of Oahu, where the sun is shining and the pipe is turning. Korra Irniq, you're invited to compete in the Banzai Pipe Masters wildcard trial round, which will begin in the coming weeks... _

Korra felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She had a chance. She set down her phone carefully, and tried to fight the grin that was spreading slowly across her face. Her cheeks hurt. She wasn't in yet, but she had a chance. She shouldn't have had anything at all after her injury three years ago- at 18 she was one of the most scouted surfers on the island. She had an agent, and two profiles written about her in  _ Freesurf _ and  _ Stab Magazine _ . She had been set to be a star before she hurt her back. 

All her dreams had come crashing down around her with her injury. She'd nearly drowned - battered against the reef in a bad fall, paralyzing her from the waist down. She spent all her savings for college on physical therapy instead, and it took her a full year before she was back on her feet - let alone surfing. After two years working at a local resort and practicing on a board again, it was beyond her wildest dreams to have a second chance at the championship. 

The porch was hushed in anticipation, all her friends watching her. Korra let out a shaky breath, laughing. "I got it guys." She looked at Asami, almost so happy it was unbearable. "I'm in for the wildcard rounds. I have a chance at the Pipe Masters." 

Asami smiled at her, and reached out to hug her. "I knew you would get it." She said into Korra's hair. She smelled like sunscreen, and salt, and all the things Korra had grown up with for the past twenty-one years. Korra melted into her embrace, enjoying the contact Asami so rarely initiated. 

Behind them, Opal whooped and Bolin yelled: "That's my girl!" 

Suddenly, they were all rushing to surround Korra, a tangle of arms and legs and celebration. Korra looked at Asami, ready to bail her out- Asami got uncomfortable with too much touching- but she was grinning as big as the rest of them. This was their family. It was okay. They all held Korra tightly, and Korra squeezed Asami, soaking in the moment. 

When they all pulled back, she was surrounded by proud, smiling faces. Mako put his hand on her shoulder. "You've got this Korra." 

"We have to celebrate." Opal gushed. "You've wanted this forever." 

And she had- She really had. 

A few days ago, Korra had been itchy and restless all day at work, and somehow, as soon as she got home, Asami had known exactly what she needed. They took their boards and went out on the water together at one of the quieter beaches- no tourists, only old guys and locals who knew where to catch the good waves. It was dusk and the sky was beginning to turn purple. The water was a little rougher than usual - the waves were harder to catch, but Korra managed to get in a few good rounds. It was always easier when it was just Asami and her. 

She watched as Asami paddled out, and caught one that crested just too soon. Asami was good- she made it most of the way across before the wave tossed her and the board both into the water. Korra watched her dark head pop up a moment later, and then Asami was swimming over to her and resting her arms on Korra's board. 

"Hey, you." Korra smiled down at her. 

Asami's eyes stood out in sharp relief against the dusk-darkened sky. Her wet hair floated perfectly in the water, fanning out around her like a mermaid in a story book. Korra could see every drop of water on her face. 

"Hey." Asami replied, her voice smooth and easy, her face everything Korra knew and loved. "I've been thinking about you. You've been stressed this week. And you've been surfing a lot." 

"I always surf a lot." Korra said, looking out at the horizon, avoiding the meaning in Asami's words.

"I know that." Asami said, tracing patterns in the condensation on Korra's board. She traced a star, and then a set of waves, seemingly absent-minded. "The Pipe Masters are coming up." 

A silence stretched between them, and Korra let the sound of the waves fill it up. A gull cried somewhere high above. 

"Do you still want to go pro?" Asami asked, quiet enough that no one else could hear her. Korra looked at Asami, and there was no hiding the truth. Of course she wanted it. She'd wanted it since she was a kid, since she'd learned that surfing pro was a real job, where you could make real money. She would always want it, even if she gave up and tried to work her way through the ranks at the resort. 

"You know I want to." Korra said, her voice low. It was impossible not to think of her injury then, of the time she spent in a wheelchair. The ramp Asami had built, and since taken down, to the back door of the blue house. 

"Then you should go for it." Asami said, her voice firm, her eyes intense."You're surfing better than ever, Korra. You're stronger, older, more experienced. If you want it, it's yours. But you have to say it." 

When Korra looked at her, it was easy to push aside all her fears. "I want it." She told her, and took Asami's hand- squeezing it for a quick moment. "I really fucking want it." 

"Then we'll practice." Asami said, smiling up at her. "Like when we were kids. And you'll get it. Nobody deserves it more than you." She squeezed her hand back. "Nobody." 

And in that moment, Korra believed her. She paddled out to catch one more wave, and like the ocean had been listening, a set of three waves rolled towards them- the perfect one at the back. Asami didn't even need to look at her- Korra just laughed as they both rushed to catch the wave, loud and happy. They carved around each other, rushing through the water and towards the shore. It was easy to be confident, to feel brave and powerful when she was out on the water with Asami. 

Now, her friends were watching her with pride and joy. 

Opal dug around in her pockets, fishing for extra cash, and pulled out a ten-dollar bill. "This should be enough for a pizza. Boys?" 

Bolin and Mako scraped through their pockets, contributing a few scant dollars to the dinner fund. 

"Guys." Korra felt herself blushing and smiling, absurdly. "You don't have to. I was going to cook. It's not a big deal." 

"But it is a big deal!" Bolin said, silently throwing an arm around her and squeezing her tight. His grin was wide and infectious. "You're already a local celebrity. Now you're going to be famous!" 

Korra's cheeks hurt with smiling. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Bo. I'm not even in yet. This is just the trials." 

Silently, Asami reached around her, smiling, and handed a bill to Opal that Korra couldn't see. Asami was wealthier than all of them, but she was quiet about it, and she wasn't pushy. It showed up in small, unspoken ways. A new carton of laundry detergent when they were about to run out. A creaky floor-board on the porch fixed by hand with materials the rest of them couldn't afford. Korra wanted to say something then, but Asami just gave her a silencing look. 

She felt at once embarrassed and completely adored by her friends, who were really her family. She tucked a rouge strand of hair behind one ear and only said: "Thanks, guys. You're sweet." 

Opal leaned in and kissed her on the cheek with a loud smack. "Come on Korra, we have to celebrate. You're our star. And-" She stepped back and jerked a thumb at Bolin, who still had his arm wrapped around her. "This one will take any excuse for pizza. So really, we're just indulging him." 

"Thanks," Korra grinned, teasing. "That makes me feel much better." 

The sun was shining on all of them as they crowded on the porch, and Opal made the call for delivery. The breeze came in cool and relieving, cutting through evening humidity starting to press in. Beyond her, she could hear the roar of the ocean calling. This time, she would make it. This time, she would be a winner. 

Asami's alarm went off before the sun rose. It jerked her out of her slumber and into wakefulness in an instant - she reached for her phone to silence it. Just because she was waking up early didn't mean the rest of the house had to wake up, too. She lay in the dark for a few long, slow moments, savoring the warmth of her bed and her still-heavy limbs. She could hear the ocean crashing against the shore, and through the thin walls, the sound of Bolin snoring gently. She allowed herself a few luxurious moments to enjoy the peace and the gray, early morning twilight filtering in through the windows. 

Then, she got up and got dressed. 

Asami loved living in the blue house. It was nothing like the life she'd shared with her father before he died of a heart attack while she was a senior in high school. It wasn't austere, and there was always something to fix. A leak in the sink, a doorknob that needed to be oiled. She liked having extra to do, and she liked keeping busy. There was rarely a dull moment living with her friends, and she hardly ever felt lonely. She'd grown up in a big, empty house and found that as a young adult, she preferred cramped close quarters with her trusted loved ones. Her family. 

Her mother had died when she was too young to really know her, and she'd never been close to her father. He was strict and straight laced, and entirely wrapped up in his own grief and his business. He had little time for Asami, and what moments they did spend together felt stilted and uncomfortable growing up. There had always been a distance between them - her mother's death pushing them apart instead of drawing them closer. Asami had been shell shocked and dry-eyed at his funeral. That was her way of grieving - privately. She was lucky she had the boys and Korra. Without them, she probably would have found herself behaving on reckless impulse just to feel anything at all. 

It was her friends who coaxed her, ever so gently, into letting out her emotions. She remembered crying softly on Korra's parent's couch, while Korra held one of her hands and Bolin held the other because it was all the physical contact she could handle. It was her friends who kept her sane, and when Korra hurt her back the year after her father died - Asami took care of her. She would never admit it to anyone - not even the boys, but she knew she felt closer to Korra than anyone else in the world. 

Asami crept downstairs towards Korra's room - the stairs and floorboards creaking unavoidably with every step. She knocked lightly on the door jam, and then ducked her head inside. Korra was asleep, on her side one arm flung over her head, one leg bent over all the blankets. She'd probably gotten too hot at some point in the night. A sliver of grey light glanced over her thigh, and Asami tamped down the urge to look, to drink in the sight of her. 

"Korra." She said, and stepped over to gently shake her arm. 

"Mhhfff." Korra groaned, and rolled over, exposing the dark blue ink of the lovely tattoo that wrapped from her shoulder down to her back and against her ribcage, down to her thigh. It was a large, flowing botanical piece that looked almost like an ink painting, and it flowed with her anatomy like she'd been born with it. Asami had seen most of it, since she swam with Korra all the time, but she'd only seen glimpses of the full thing, when they were changing, and each time she'd felt overwhelmed and embarrassed and too tight in her skin. She always had to look away

"Korra." Asami said again. "The pipe's breaking left this morning. Let's go." 

"Uhg," Korra cracked her eyes open, looking dubious. "It's only five in the morning, Asami. Go back to bed." 

"I'd love to, but we have to get out there and you know it." 

They'd had this conversation every morning for the past two weeks. Asami woke up and dragged Korra out of bed to go train at the pipeline for the competition, made them breakfast, and then departed for work. She felt a prickle of annoyance at Korra's reluctance each time, but she knew Korra had never been a morning person. 

"I'm going to make breakfast." Asami told her, heading for the kitchen. "I'll see you in five." 

Korra groaned and played dead, but Asami heard her footsteps a few minutes later as she was slathering jam and butter over two pieces of toast. She turned just in time for Korra to intercept her, already in her wetsuit and bleary-eyed. 

"Thanks." Korra mumbled, sticking the toast in her mouth and putting away the jam and butter without Asami asking. This was her way of apologizing, and Asami smiled at her as she shut the fridge with her hip. They strapped their boards on top of the car, and drove to the beach in comfortable silence. Asami held her toast in one hand and took bites out of it as she drove. Korra had already scarfed hers down before they even made it to the car. 

In only a few moments - they were out on the beach. Even this early, with the sun just starting to rise behind them, it was crowded. Not as crowded as it would be at mid-day of course, with tourists and amatuer surfers and the crowd that traveled just to surf the pipe - right now it was the local surfing crowd, who seemed to part around Korra with respect in their eyes if not awe. Asami followed after her, unsurprised by the reaction. Korra was both beautiful and talented. She was a local celebrity with the potential to be a world star. The island was buzzing with her name since the wildcard picks had been announced. 

They hurried into the water, where any of Asami's residual annoyance evaporated completely into the sun and the morning breeze playing through her hair. They paddled out into the pacific to watch the pipe, and Asami watched as Korra waited for a wave. To most people, the pipeline seemed dangerous. It was surrounded by coral reefs, and it was all too easy to find yourself battered against the rocks. But Korra and Asami had been surfing here since they were fifteen. Korra had six years of surfing the pipe under her belt - she was young, and talented, and she'd gotten back to surfing here even after her injury. 

Asami watched as Korra swam out, and then ducked into a wave that seemed to roil and crest and chase her with all it's might. She was too fast for it, of course. She zipped along as it curled over her- one arm tracing the back of the wave, and made it out the end with a showy twist of her board. She didn't fall when it broke around her, just rode the surf in, and Asami felt herself glowing with pride. 

That was her Korra. The girl who could surf anything, the girl who could charm even the ocean into giving her what she wanted. Asami sighed inwardly at herself, and set up to catch the next wave. She knew she wasn't as good at Korra- she hadn't been since they were teenagers- but she still loved the thrill of it. She positioned her feet on the board, feeling the wax and water beneath her toes. The sea surged around her, pulling her forward inexorably, it was only her job to stay on the board now, something she'd mastered years and years ago. The ride came easy, and she found herself smiling as Korra whooped at her from her floating spot in the water. 

When Asami shot out of the pipe, she paddled over to Korra, who grinned at her with open joy. 

"You looked good out there." Korra said, and Asami smiled back at her. 

"Thanks." Asami wrung the salt water out of her hair with one hand. "It felt good." 

Korra paddled a little closer, so they could hear each other better over the crashing of the waves and the chatter of the gulls in the air. 

"Thanks for dragging me out here." She told Asami, looking unbearably earnest. "You know I couldn't do this without you." 

The sun was shining down on Asami's back, warming her skin and the muscles of her shoulders. Here in the ocean with Korra, everything felt simple. Everything felt good, even with the potential triumph or failure of the Pipe Masters hanging over them. 

"I don't think that's true." Asami replied, but she smiled anyway. Korra was her rock and her guiding star, and she knew she was Korra's, too. "Just keep practicing. You grew up on this wave. You're going to kill the competition. And you're going to make it into the championship." 

Korra looked at once nervous and excited. "I've got this." She said, looking at Asami for confirmation and reassurance. Asami wished there was a way to playback the wave she'd just seen Korra pull, to make her see the raw talent that seemed to pour out of her. 

Asami looked her deeply in the eyes. "Of course you do." 

The sun was rising higher in the sky, and Asami knew she would have to leave soon. She had enough time for a few good waves still, but she couldn't stay with Korra the whole time. She had to go home to shower and change before work. Korra didn't have to be in until nine. 

"Hey," Korra pointed out at the water where the pipeline was curling. "Looks like there's a good set coming in." As if she'd heard Asami's thoughts, she added: "Wanna go for one more?" 

"Always." Asami smiled, and they caught the waves together. 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's only one more round, Korra. If you make it to the finals now, you get to go to Pipeline. Don't give up yet."  
> Korra blinked at her, stunned into silence for a moment. Finally, she said. "I wasn't going to give up, Sato." She bumped Asami with her shoulder. Her ears were red, and quietly, so none of the other surfers crowded on the beach could hear, she said. "Thanks."  
> "You're welcome." Asami leaned into her for a brief moment. When Korra stood and picked up her board, her hands didn't shake. "Don't break my heart out there." Asami reminded her, and her friend smiled back at her.  
> "Wouldn't dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this in like. less than 24 hours. unbetad so forgive all my errors! idk how i churned this out. hope you guys enjoy!<3

Asami unplugged her sander and stepped back to examine the board she'd made for Varrick. It was thick and solid- but not too heavy. She wanted it to still be able to take on quicker waves if it needed to, so she'd kept it a medium length. She stepped forward to examine its surface, the underside and the top were both acceptably smooth. It was as close to perfect as it would ever get. The board was engraved with a pattern of rolling waves that she'd spent painstaking hours on after work, hunched over with the light in the shed on until all the moths on the island flew in the window, and she had to stop. 

She'd been shaping boards since her early teens - it had started as a hobby. Her father worked in engineering, so she'd had all the tools she needed to start a make-shift shop in her garage. Instead of following in his footsteps by tinkering with cars, she found herself more drawn to create something that reminded her of the island home she loved so much. They'd moved from San Francisco after her mother's death, and all her memories of the place seemed to have a haze over them. Hawaii was home, with it's bright waves and jungle storms. It was where she grew into herself and most importantly, it was where Korra was. 

All her first boards had been bad. The balance was wrong, or she couldn't get the fins in the right shape, but she never stopped working on them. And when Korra got into competitive surfing, Asami worked harder. She couldn't make the judges see her friend the way she saw her, and she couldn't get Korra out of her ruts with words or re-assurance. So she threw herself into making the boards. She wanted to make something perfect. Something magic, that could solve all their problems and win every competition. She spent hours changing nose shapes, fin positions, thickness and length of the boards. 

Asami never got magic, but she made some that Korra liked and even loved. Every time she made a board she was proud of, she would hand it off to Korra. 

"Will you test this one for me?" 

Every time she waited for her answer with baited breath. Every time she expected Korra to brush it off. But she never had. Each time, Korra would dutifully take the board out and test it on the water the next time they surfed, and Asami would watch from shore; hoping for that miracle board. 

There was a knock on the door to the shed, and Asami nearly startled. She was busy rubbing a final, soft coat of gloss onto the board with a rag when Varrick popped his head in. Like last time, he was all smiles. 

"Hey there, Sato." He stepped inside the shed and Asami moved away, so he could get a good look at the board. "Let's see what you got for me." 

"I hope you like it." Asami said, watching as he crouched to examine it from all sides and angles. The man was barely paying attention to her; his entire focus was on the board. She resisted the urge to wipe her palms on her jeans. They were sweaty, and covered in wax. Varricks hands, however, were clean and careful on the surface of the board. There was a kind of gentle reverence to his touch that Asami never would have expected from him, and she suddenly felt better about her instinct to sell to him. 

He let out a long, low whistle and stood up, unfolding his long body like a crumpled piece of paper. He walked around the room for another slow moment and then he said. "This one's a beauty. You should be proud of it." 

"Thank you." Asami said, looking at the floor. She felt at once pleased and embarrassed. "Really, thank you." 

"I'm ready to take 'er out on the waves!" Varrick crowed, swinging an arm for emphasis. "The weather's supposed to be good tomorrow. Will I see you on the pipe?" 

Asami shook her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Not unless you're up at five in the morning. I've gotta make it in for work by seven." 

"Ooh." Varrick made a face like he was hurt, and pressed a hand to his chest. "Too early for me. Gotta leave that one to the kids." He pulled his wallet out and thumbed through the cash, pulling out the amount they agreed on and handing it over to her. 

"Thanks again." Asami said, watching as Varrick turned the board over on its stand. "I hope you enjoy it." 

"I know I will." Varrick replied, grinning easily. Tucking the board under his arm, he turned to look at her, abruptly serious. "You could really make something out of this if you wanted, kid. You're making the best boards on the island." 

She laughed it off, scratching the back of her neck. "I don't know about that, but thank you." 

"I'm serious." Varrick said, laughing with her and shaking his head. She would've been lying if she said she hadn't thought of it- but the idea of going commercial was nothing but a faint glimmer in her head. She had a job at the cafe, and while it wasn't ground breaking work- she liked it. It was simple, and she didn't need more money. She had a trust fund overflowing as it was since her father's wealth had passed to her, and she had time to surf and make her boards and sit on the porch with her friends. 

It was all she needed. 

With the board under one arm, Varrick began to walk away. 

"Do you need any help getting that to the car?" She offered. 

"Nah," Varrick waved her off. "I've got this. Thanks for the board." 

"No problem." Asami told him, but she was already turning back to the shed. She grabbed a pencil from the jar of drawing supplies in the windowsill, and lifted a new blank onto the shaping stand. In her head, a new idea was already beginning to form, whisking away any other worries she might have had. 

  
  
  


It was the night before the wildcard round, and Korra was exhausted. Most days, work at the resort was simple. She worked at the front desk checking in guests, or stocking towels by the pool, or setting up collapsable tables in one of the conference rooms for an event. She didn't love it, obviously, but it was fine. It had never been her long term plan, anyway- even as the years passed and she got more and more nervous that she'd never be able to make it pro surfing. She told herself that it was only temporary, she made enough money that she could afford her rent and food, and she had time to spend on surfing. That was all that mattered. 

Today though, she'd spent a polite hour arguing with a guest about getting an upgrade for his room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ting," She'd said, over and over again. "But there's already someone booked into the presidential suite." 

"Well when are they leaving?" He had asked, affronted. Mr. Ting was young, and whiny, and clearly richer than she would ever be. He was the kind of guy that would grate on Korra's nerves even if he wasn't actively making her life more difficult. "I booked this trip _months_ ago and you're keeping me from the accommodations I was promised!" 

Korra tapped a few keys on her computer, pulling up the reservation. It had been made early, but he had booked a regular suite. A very nice suite, something she wouldn't be able to afford unless she blew her entire paycheck on a single night. She felt herself beginning to get frustrated, and she let out a breath, trying to reign in her temper. 

"There's a junior suite available right now. It has beautiful ocean views, and it's centrally located near the breakfast bar and the pool." She tried her best to smile at him, but Mr. Ting just sniffed dramatically, and crossed his arms. 

"I think I'd like to speak to your manager about this. I was promised much better accommodations." 

Korra grit her teeth, and fought not to roll her eyes. Her boss, Lin, would tell Ting the exact same thing she'd already told him, and she wouldn't be nearly as nice about it. It was satisfying to imagine her chewing him out - but it didn't make her any less tired. She had a competition that could potentially change her life tomorrow, and she was stuck here, dealing with a stuck-up rich kid who couldn't take no for an answer. 

"Not a problem sir," Korra said, getting on the clunky landline phone to call Lin. "She'll be here in just a few minutes." 

They waited in uncomfortable silence, Ting looking anywhere but at her. He looked at the tasteful, tropical floral arrangement on the counter. At the blue-and-white tiled floor, the open air garden a few yards away and beyond it, the ocean. Korra tried her best not to fume. A few minutes passed, and a tall, severe looking woman with chin-length greying hair slipped in through the door behind her. 

"Korra," Lin nodded, only looking marginally annoyed to see her. Korra didn't take it personally. Lin was an intense woman. "Could you go check on the pool towels? See if they need any more down there?" 

"Sure." Korra replied, relieved to be released from desk duty and the hated Mr. Ting, who was already preening in front of Lin in an attempt to look impressive or authoritative. He had another thing coming if he tried to weasel his way into the presidential suite with _her_ manning the desk. The rest of her shift was thankfully uneventful. 

Now, she was simply glad to be home. She dropped her bag by the front door and sagged into the couch in the living room. It was dim and warm inside - the sun had set, but no one had turned the lights on yet. Korra closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the fan whirring overhead, relaxing under the cool breeze it sent down. As always, she could hear the ocean, only across the road and a few yards from their door. It took three minutes to get from the porch to the water if there was no traffic. She and Bolin had timed it the day they moved in. She thought, lazily, about going for a swim- but that would require going to change, and she really didn't want to move. It was too early for her to reasonably go to bed, and she was hungry. 

Korra heaved herself off the couch to check if there was anything good in the fridge. She smiled to see a leftover container of fried rice the way Asami always made it - topped with tomatoes and cucumbers, with a taped label that had her name scrawled across it. The food was still warm, when she took the container and she felt a rush of pleasure at this small surprise. Asami was always too good to her- the friendship they had was the kindest part of her life. She grabbed a fork and a big glass of water, and went out to Asami's shed, gently kicking the door open to see if she was inside. 

The lights were on, and Asami lifted her head when Korra walked in. She was wearing one of those big respirators over her face so she wouldn't breathe in any dust or fumes from the building process, and there were little curls of pale, yellow-ish foam dust in her hair. 

Korra laughed. "You look like a dooms-day prepper in that thing." 

"Safety first." Asami replied through the mask. Korra couldn't see her mouth, but she saw her eyes crinkle, and knew she was smiling. 

"Thanks for the food," Korra said, propping herself up to sit on an empty work table. "It's delicious, as always." 

"You flatter me." Her friend teased, and Korra found herself grinning. She was nervous for the competition tomorrow, but it was easy to feel comfortable in the shed. She'd spent hours here with Asami, surrounded by stacks of sandpaper, cans of resin and epoxy, board-blanks piled up in the corner. Asami watched her eat for a few moments, and Korra let her without comment. Then, Asami turned back to the board, rubbing on a layer of gloss with a rag. Korra liked to watch her work. It was meditative, and comfortable, and she liked the way Asami's limbs moved, so careful but sure of themself at the same time. 

Eventually, after a long silence in which Korra ate and Asami worked, Asami asked: "How was your day?" her back was still turned to Korra, bent over the board. 

Korra groaned, and slumped down against the wall. She stabbed at her food with her fork. "I had to deal with some rich kid who wanted an upgrade. He was _so_ annoying, and he made me get Lin just to tell him the same thing I told him." She huffed again, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. 

"Not good then." Asami said, her eyebrows knitting together with sympathy. She turned around, tucking the rag into the back pocket of her jeans. "I'm sorry, Korra." 

"It's okay." Korra mumbled, scraping the last of the food onto her fork. After she'd finished she said: "It's just tiring. And tomorrow's a big day." 

Asami set down the board she was working on, and took off the respirator, signalling that she was finished for the day. She checked her phone, and walked past Korra to head inside. Korra followed her in unspoken agreement, before Asami paused on the porch. 

"You're going to do fine, you know that right?" 

"I guess." Korra said, ducking her head. She wanted to believe that tomorrow would be perfect, that she'd make it easily into the next round of the competition, but she was scared. When she thought about it, her heart beat quicker in her chest. 

It was dark, and the tide was out, so the ocean sounded farther away than usual. She knew that a few miles down the beach, they'd be setting up for tomorrow. The thought made her so excited, and so nervous that she felt a little sick. Korra leaned out the porch and looked up at the stars. From here, she could see the cluster of the milky way. It was beautiful, and soothing, and she let out a breath. Beside her, Asami stood close. Korra wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Asami let her. She felt safe, and warm with Asami's skin against hers. 

Asami reached up to squeeze her hand, a gentle reassurance, telling her that it was okay. 

"Just don't do anything too fancy tomorrow. You've been surfing the pipe for years, which gives you an advantage. You're going to be great." 

"Thanks Asami." Korra said, and leaned into her a little more. They stood that way for a few long moments, until the clouds covered the stars, and Asami pulled away with a sigh. 

"I've got to take a shower." She ran a hand through her glossy dark hair, frowning. "I'm covered in foam dust." 

Korra smiled at her, teasing. "You mean that's not the latest trend on the island?" 

"You can be such a dick sometimes." Asami told her, rolling her eyes and swatting Korra with the dirty rag in her pocket. She went inside without a second glance, and Korra came in a few minutes after. She stopped in the kitchen, washing out her leftover container and leaving it on the dish rack to dry. She passed Mako's door - which was open. He often shut the door if he was inside, so Korra assumed he was out and went upstairs to check on Bolin and Opal. She could hear the shower running, and she knocked on their bedroom door before she came in. 

Through the thin walls, she could hear the sound of video-game theme music, and then scuffling. "Come in!" Opal called, and Korra let herself in. Bolin and Opal were sitting at the foot of their bed, gazing intently at the tiny TV screen where they were playing Mario Kart. Opal elbowed Bolin, jostling him in person as his character passed hers on screen. Korra knew because Bolin always played as Princess Peach, and Opal played as Toad. 

"That's cheating!" Bolin exclaimed, and Opal grinned at him.   
"I never said I would play fair!" 

Korra leaned in the doorway, laughing at the pair of them. "You guys are ridiculous." 

"Korra," Bolin pouted. "You have to tell her to stop cheating. She's ruining the game!" 

"I'm not gonna interfere." Korra shook her head, smiling at their antics. "I just wanted to stop in and say goodnight." 

"Is that Asami in the shower?" Opal asked, and Korra nodded. "Cool." She paused the game to look up at Korra, suddenly aware. Her eyes were warm and bright. "I hope you rest well. We're going to be rooting for you from the beach tomorrow!" 

She pumped her fist for emphasis, and Bolin chimed in: "Yeah! We're so excited! I know you're going to kill it." 

"Thanks guys." Korra laughed, bolstered by their enthusiasm. "Say goodnight to Mako from me when he gets home, okay? I've gotta rest up for tomorrow." She flexed at them jokingly, puffing out her chest and curling her biceps. They both laughed, obligingly, and she laughed too, letting herself out of their room and heading downstairs to go to bed. When she lay down, she let the sound of the waves wash over her, and sleep came easily. 

  
  


It was early. Looking out the kitchen window, Asami could see Korra sitting in the grass with her board, applying a final coat of wax. 

Asami came down the front steps, a tinfoil packet in her hands. Korra looked up, and Asami passed it over to her. Her friend took it without questioning, but raised an eyebrow. She unwrapped it to find a tortilla stuffed with eggs and avocado and cheese. 

"Bolin made breakfast burritos." Asami smiled, explaining. "He wanted to make something for you since he's so excited." 

She watched as Korra blushed happily, and took a bite of the food. Asami had already eaten, but everyone else was getting ready for the day. They were all going to the beach to watch the competition and support Korra. Asami sat on the steps, and tried to look nonchalant as she watched her friend. She'd known Korra long enough that she could generally tell how she was feeling from her demeanour and appearance. This morning, she looked nervous - but excited and strong. As long as she could hold on to her excitement, Asami knew she'd do well in the competition. 

By six-thirty they were all crunching along the sand towards the south end of the beach, where the stands for the competition were already up. It was a familiar and comfortable walk - Mako yawning and carrying a cup of coffee, Opal dressed in a sweet, yellow sundress with matching pom pom's she'd found god knows where, and Bolin bouncing along excitedly. 

Korra had her favorite board tucked under her arm. Asami was carrying her second-favorite. Around the stands, a crowd was starting to form on the beach. While the wildcard rounds weren't as high-stakes as the Pipe Masters, they were still a big deal. They would determine who could get into the real competition, and Asami found herself suddenly nervous looking at all the photographers, the reporters, the tourists. Silently, the two girls broke away from the group and stopped to watch the ocean, walking until their feet were in the surf. The others found a good spot to sit on the beach, and Asami would come back to them, but right now all her attention was on Korra. 

The waves here always had two good breaks- the backdoor and the pipe. Today, the pipe was breaking left, forming two separate waves, and it was a little rougher than usual. 

They watched together, until Asami stated the obvious: "Backdoor looks good today." 

She was fighting the urge to bite her nails. If she was nervous, she couldn't imagine how Korra was feeling. She snuck a glance at her friend, who looked strangely stoic now that they'd made it to the event. 

Korra nodded, and took Asami's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "It'll give me more options." 

"There'll be lots of rounds." Asami told her, squeezing back. She knew Korra was nervous, so she allowed the contact even though she felt uncomfortable with so many people around. "You just have to wait for the right wave. I know you can do this." 

Korra took a long inhale, a slow exhale. "I can do this." She let go of Asami's hand and squared her shoulders. Asami watched her strong, beautiful friend put her game face on, and wished she knew the magic words to say that would make her unafraid. That would make her win every time. 

From a distance, she heard the announcer calling all contestants up to the platform. 

Korra turned to listen, and then turned back to face Asami. "I've gotta go. I'll see you after." She smiled a little, and Asami felt her heart twist in her chest. She wanted to reach out and hug her, but she stood where she was, feet planted firmly in the sand. 

"I'll be rooting for you. Good luck, Korra." 

Korra gave her a salute, and turned to jog off across the sand. Asami went and sat down in the sand next to Mako, who looked at her carefully. They were all watching Korra as she paddled out with the two surfers she was competing against in that round. She loved watching Korra surf - but today she was tense and nervous for her. 

Asami chewed her thumbnail, and Mako told her: "You can't control whether she wins or not, Asami. It's up to her now. Stop worrying." 

Asami stopped chewing her nail, and looked over at her friend. His eyes were warm and kind, and Asami caved when he gave her a small nod. 

"I know. I just want her to win so badly." 

"There's nothing to worry about." Bolin leaned around his brother to look at her, his expression solemn. "If Korra doesn't get into the Pipe Masters, I'll eat my shorts." 

This profession startled a laugh out of Asami and she felt a small bit of her tension dissolve. They all watched in silence as one of the other surfers took a wave. She was good, but it wasn't anything impressive. Not like Korra. Asami watched her friend, a dark spot out in the water. She waited through two more waves, and then took a set on Backdoor. Asami watched as Korra carved one turn, then another, before she disappeared entirely into the green room. She stood to watch. All around her, the crowd was murmuring in excitement. Korra shot out the other side with a showy slide, and Asami felt herself glowing with pride. The stands erupted with a roar as she finished with a tidy snapback. 

Beside her, Opal cheered loudly and boisterously with her pompoms: "K-O-R-R-A! K-O-R-R-A! KORRAAAA!"

People were staring at their little group, but Asami didn't care. She grinned brightly at Opal, and watched as the judges awarded Korra a stunning 10 out of 10 for her display. From this distance, Asami couldn't see her face- but she could tell from Korra's posture that she was excited. 

Not too long after, they watched as she went through the pipe again. It was a clean, beautiful ride- less showy than her last round, but still good. The judges gave her an 8.5, which would add to her ten from the round before. Asami grinned. There was no way the other surfers could catch up to that score. They didn't talk in between the first heat and the second. Asami stayed where she was and watched as Korra paced next to the shoreline, keeping her muscles relaxed and ready for movement. 

In the next round, she was up against a girl no one in the group recognized. From the chatter of the crowd on the beach, they were clearly getting behind Korra, the local girl. Everything was going well. Korra took a wave and then suddenly - in a pinwheel of arms and legs, she fell back into the surf. The judges gave her a 2, and Asami felt her heart sink. The other surfer took her time, waiting for an easy wave, and got a 7. Korra went again, clearly determined to make up for her loss. She went through the pipe too fast - her form clumsy. Again, her opponent took a wave. She didn't score as well this time, and Asami felt at once relieved and anxious. Korra could make up for the missing points, but she had to take action soon. The clock was ticking down, and beside her Opal took Bolin's hand. They were all nervous. 

In the last ten five minutes of the heat, a huge wave started to form. _Take it,_ Asami thought, even though it was unwieldy, it was too tight for the other surfer to possibly take it. Korra's stature was an advantage. 

Korra went for it, bending low over her board as the wave began to crash. It wasn't her best ride - but it was daring, and she managed to get through without any mishaps. Her form was good, and the judges awarded her an 8. 

Asami felt like there was a weight on her chest. She'd forgotten how stressful competitions could be, how badly she wanted this for Korra because she wanted Korra to be happy. When Korra paddled to shore, her strokes were weary. 

"She's going to need you." Mako told her, and Asami got up, making her way over to the sand where Korra would land. When she got there, her friend looked discouraged, her shoulders tight and her face turned down. 

"I'm not going to make it." Korra said, dumping her board on the sand as if she'd already lost. 

Asami thought about what to say. She knew how badly Korra wanted to win this. She thought of how badly she wanted Korra to win this - to fulfill their childhood dreams and ascend to stardom. It was the world circuit on the line. It had been Korra's dream since before she even met her, and she wasn't about to let her best friend give up now. 

"You're so talented Korra. When we met, I almost hated that about you. I was so jealous." 

This clearly wasn't what Korra was expecting, her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, but Asami kept talking. "I wanted to be as good as you so badly. You were good at _everything_ ." She smiled, remembering Korra when she met her - a scrappy, steely little 11 year old with scrapes on her knees. "That's why I started surfing- because you knew how and I didn't. I thought somehow I'd get as good as you or even better and that I would suddenly become as cool as you. But I was never as good at surfing as you. And you kept on getting better. " Asami turned the full weight of her gaze on Korra. "If you quit now, you'd be trampling on my little eleven year-old dreams. If I couldn't make it, you _hav_ e to. There's only one more round, Korra. If you make it to the finals now, you get to go to Pipeline. Don't give up yet."

Korra blinked at her, stunned into silence for a moment. Finally, she said. "I wasn't going to give up, Sato." She bumped Asami with her shoulder. Her ears were red, and quietly, so none of the other surfers crowded on the beach could hear, she said. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Asami leaned into her for a brief moment. When Korra stood and picked up her board, her hands didn't shake. "Don't break my heart out there." Asami reminded her, and her friend smiled back at her. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

Korra paddled back out into the water, and Asami went back to their friends, standing a little bit away from them to watch. She didn't want her nerves to infect the rest of the group. On the water, Korra was a little stiffer than usual - but she looked better than the last round. She was careful for most of the heat, but towards the end of the round Asami saw a perfect wave. She saw Korra looking at it too, and watched as she carved into it. The water curled around her, silhouetting her inside the wave like a work of art, a piece of stained glass. She shot out of the tube flawlessly, just before the tide could close around her- and Asami's heart nearly stopped. Korra was so beautiful in the light of the sun, so strong, and so brave. 

The scores came in, and Korra was in the top two. That meant that no matter what, she was getting into the Pipeline Masters next month. This was what they'd been dreaming of for months, years even. Since the day they met. Asami went back to the group, where Bolin was whooping and Opal was cheering again. 

"I knew she'd make it." Mako said, grinning at her. 

"Me too." Asami sat down next to him. "She's pretty amazing. 

OuThere was an entire round left and even though Korra was into the Pipe Masters, it was still important. The surfing world would notice her performance here if she did well. Out on the waves- Korra was stunning. Despite this pressure, she surfed like no one was watching. All her nerves were gone, and she was quick, elegant, precise as she was when she surfed with Asami. It was like Asami was out there on the waves with her. When the buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the last heat, Korra emerged into a crowd of photographers and reporters and cheering spectators. 

They didn't matter. 

Korra only looked through the crowd, said a few words to them that Asami couldn't hear, and ran across the beach to her family. 

"You're going to the Pipe Masters!" Opal cheered as Korra approached. None of them could stop grinning. Korra went right for Asami, pulling her into a tight, quick hug. 

She was wet, and she smelled like salt and seaweed but Asami was elated. She pulled away, her hands still on Korra's arms, embarrassed and proud and thrilled. 

"I knew you could do it." 

Korra's only answer was a grin so wide it looked like it would split her face in half. 

  
  


A few days later, Korra was sitting on the living room couch. Bolin and Asami were on the floor, playing chess with their beat-up wooden set. Bolin wasn't very good, and kept on challenging Asami to another round, and then another. Korra smiled behind her phone, torn between watching them and reading a new surfing article on her phone. 

As Asami beat Bolin yet again, taking his king with one of her knights, Bolin groaned. 

"Come on, Asami. Best six out of nine?" 

Asami shook her head, laughing. "You don't know when to give up!" 

They'd both learned very different styles of chess, and it was funny to watch them play. Bolin tried to play quickly, and on instinct - whereas Asami took her times with her moves, methodical and calculating. It was no wonder she always won, Korra thought privately. Asami was a genius. 

While the pair argued about whether or not they would keep playing, Korra got an email. It was an invitation to a formal dinner at the resort. They were holding the event in the ballroom - which meant it was a big deal. Everyone involved with the pipe masters was invited: the coaches, the surfers, the surf league officials, agents and sponsors and media. Korra could tell it was going to be important, and it would probably be good for her to rub shoulders with some of the more well-known surfers. She hadn't been on the lineup in a long time. 

"Asami," Korra said - and her friend looked up from her game. She'd agreed to one more, apparently. "Do you still have any of those fancy dresses from events with your dad?" 

Asami frowned. "Most of them don't fit me anymore, but I have a few. Why?" 

Behind her, Bolin switched two of their pieces on the board with a gleeful smile. Korra almost raised an eyebrow- their friend would see the difference in an instant, and he had to know it. 

"There's a formal event for the Pipe Masters next weekend. You should come with me." Korra passed her phone over to Asami to let her read it. "It says I can have a plus one." 

Asami smiled at her when she finished reading, somewhere between fond and annoyed. "I don't think they meant me, Korra." 

"Uhg." Korra flopped over on the couch, huffing: "Who else would I take?" 

"You're supposed to take a date to these sorts of things." Asami said, and there was something steely about her gaze that Korra couldn't quite work out. 

"It doesn't say date, it says plus one" Korra replied, rolling her eyes. "And you're always my plus one. You deserve a fun night and some fancy food. It'll only be fun if you're there." 

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you?" Bolin asked from behind her, perking up. "I like fancy parties." 

As Korra began to frown, Asami interrupted quickly. "Because I'm the one who's been waking up at the crack of dawn with this grumpy idiot. And I make her breakfast. I get dibs on the party." 

"Geez." Bolin grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I was just teasing." 

She turned back to their chess board, and switched all their pieces back to their original places, smiling cheekily at him. "Don't think I didn't notice you cheating, Bo." 

He sighed dramatically. "You have eyes in the back of your head, woman." 

After their match, which Asami unsurprisingly won, Bolin went upstairs to shower. Asami climbed up on the couch next to her, and gestured that she wanted to see the phone again. Korra passed it over, and Asami read the invitation one more time, her eyebrows creasing slightly. 

"It says you can stay over at the resort after the reception."

"Yeah," Korra smiled, propping her arms up behind her head. "And the beds there are _way_ nicer than my bed. I don't care how many people have had sex in them." 

Asami laughed, and then became serious again. "Are you sure there isn't anyone else you want to take?" 

Maybe she thought Korra was seeing someone again, but Korra would never hide something like that from Asami. She was the first person she'd come out to, back when she was seventeen and realized she liked girls as much as boys. She didn't really date anymore. Her relationship with Mako had been a disaster. The one other person she might have wanted to date was her best friend, and after almost ruining one friendship, she wasn't about to risk another with her feelings. 

"No way." Korra told Asami, grinning. "You're the one who got me through all this shit. You deserve it." 

"I think you're the one who got you through, Korra." 

This comment made Korra flush, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"Anyway" Korra added, trying to brush it off. "Last time Bolin and I cuddled, he said I kick in my sleep. So he's clearly not invited." 

"You do kick." 

"Careful - I could always go by myself!" 

Asami was smiling at Korra the same way Korra was been smiling at her. "No way. You've committed now. I'm coming." 

"Good." Korra sighed. "Because I have no idea what to wear to this thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the surfing plot in this chapter, but you have to get through the plot to get to the good stuff. there should be more ~romance~ next chapter. hope you guys spotted the wu cameo in here.. he's mr. ting! (the royal family in LOK are the hou ting dynasty so i used that as his name) to all three of you who commented on my last chapter: thank you, you fueled me into writing 6k in 24 hours. i can't promise this kind of tight turn around again, but i'll do my best! hope you guys enjoy <3 send me any of your thoughts over on tumblr! i'm faroeislandsdyke on there

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter in about 48 hours, so the second will hopefully be up sometime later this week. The Kimbra song they listen to in this chapter was Past Love, and I wrote most of this while listening to the spotify surf rock playlist. I chose Korra's last name out of a list of Inuit last names I found online, as her heritage in the show is based off of the Inuit tribes. I also want to let everyone know that I'm not from Hawaii, nor am I a surfer- so go easy on me for any discrepancies. This is really just meant to be a fun fic, and not too serious, so I hope you guys enjoy <3 If you want to shoot me an ask or a message on tumblr about this fic, I'm faroeislandsdyke on there :-)


End file.
